


Bad End...?

by MorgantheMartian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Non-Consensual Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, References to That Bad End, shumako, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgantheMartian/pseuds/MorgantheMartian
Summary: When Ren has a terrible nightmare, Makoto is there to set him right.





	Bad End...?

**Author's Note:**

> I like the name Ren but think Amamiya sounds dumb so here we have Ren Kurusu. Deal with it.
> 
> Also IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC HOLY SHIII- (Plz be gentle :<)

“_Hey...Coffee good for you?”_

_Ren was in LeBlanc. Sojiro was offering him coffee. This was home. Everything seemed to be normal. Yet he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of dread permeating throughout his body. Something terrible was about to happen...or had already happened. But what?_

_The door opened. His heart sank as a police officer and a grim-looking man in a suit entered. It was the man in the suit who spoke first._

“_Ren Kurusu. That is your name, yes?” _

_Ren just nodded mutely._

_The man held out a piece of paper. “There is a warrant for your arrest.” He placed a photo on the bar for Ren and Sojiro to see._

“_A high-school girl was taken into custody at an establishment for illegal services yesterday...Even through her drug-induced stupor, she managed to identify one name – _yours. _ We'd like to speak in more detail about the ramifications of this...”_

_The words barely registered as Ren picked up the photo. It was Makoto, beaten black and blue, her eyes unfocused and dazed-looking. They'd failed to stop Kaneshiro. _He'd _failed to stop Kaneshiro. Failed to save_ Makoto,_ to protect _Makoto_ from him. Failed. Failed._

_Failed! They _failed!

_And because they had failed, Makoto had turned herself over to Kaneshiro's men in the hopes of protecting her friends and sister, Sae...and Kaneshiro had turned her over to his whoremongers, who had used their fists and their drugs to turn her life into a living hell of pain and degradation._

_Ren's eyes swam with tears...Because of _him,_ the most horrific fate possible had fallen upon Makoto Niijima, the love of his life...and even then, despite everything, she had still called out to _him _for help_, _even after he had already failed her so utterly..._

_Sojiro, the officers, LeBlanc, all dissolved away as Ren fell into the darkness, Kaneshiro's laughter booming in his ears and Makoto's voice calling out..._

“_Ren..."_

_"Ren..."_

_"Ren...”_

* * *

“Ren! _REN!_”

Ren awoke with a start, his eyes swimming with tears. He was in LeBlanc's attic, sleeping with Makoto, who was holding him by the shoulders, concern written all over her face. Unthinkingly, he pulled her into a crushing hug, and she in turn wrapped her arms around him.

“Makoto...Thank _God _you're alright...”

“Yes, Ren. I'm right here. I'm OK.” Her hand ran soothingly along his back. “More importantly, are _you_ alright? You were calling my name, and seemed incredibly frightened...Were you having a nightmare?” She asked, sympathetically.

Ren nodded wearily. “I dreamt...that we'd failed to stop Kaneshiro...” Makoto's eyes widened in comprehension as he continued, “That, to protect us and your sister, you'd given yourself up to him...and that...he--”

Just the thought of saying what Kaneshiro had done in the dream – _and would have actually done if they'd actually failed_ – made Ren want to vomit.

Makoto pulled him into another tight hug. “But it wasn't real, was it?” she said. “We did stop him. I'm safe. You're safe. He's in jail, and his organization's been dismantled. He won't be able to hurt you, or me, ever again.” She whispered softly, stroking his back again. Ren didn't say anything for a while, just breathing heavily as he buried his face in Makoto's shoulder, staining her pajamas with his tears. “And even if he could, I wouldn't let it happen, no matter what. And I know you'd do the same for me. So don't worry.”

They stayed like that for a while, neither speaking any more words, just holding onto each other in the darkness and quiet. Eventually, Ren's breathing slowed to a normal pace, and Makoto let go of him. “Feeling better?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Ren said, smiling. “Yeah, I'm OK. Thanks for this.”

“You're very welcome.” Makoto said, lightly kissing him on the head. Together, the two laid down back to sleep, snuggling in each other's arms. As they drifted off, a final sentence could be heard escaping Ren's lips, bringing a smile to Makoto's face...

“_Makoto...thank you. For everything_.”


End file.
